The network of investigators proposed here will explore how problem solving activities engage different loops and circuits that patch together channels through a cognitive map in the dentate nucleus of the cerebellum. Our proposed activities represent a unique focus on developing tasks and methods for cross-species comparisons, bridge building between anatomical and functional data, and joint consideration of both motor and cognitive functions of the cerebellum. Dr. Strick will generate plans for the construction of an unfolded map of the dentate projections to the cerebral cortex in non-human primates. Dr. Miller will generate plans to study how single unit activity is distributed across this map when monkeys engage in cognitive tasks. The PI, Dr. Houk, will explore conceptual and computational models of signal processing in the modular networks in which the dentate channels participate. Our consultant, Dr. Lewis, will work with Dr. Strick to develop correspondences between molecular staining of human and monkey dentate. Dr. Kim will develop high-resolution imaging methods for exploring human dentate. Drs. Fiez and Reber will formulate plans for using this constellation of tools to document the activation patterns that occur in the cerebellar dentate nucleus when humans are executing problem-solving tasks. Interactions with our consultant Dr. Mesulam will help us explore correlations with neurological disorders and the attentional network spread across the cerebral cortex. Similarly, interactions with Dr. Lewis will help us explore correlations with schizophrenia and other psychological disorders.